


We Fell in Love in Only One Day

by FlourishedWritings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlourishedWritings/pseuds/FlourishedWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is an lawyer and owns his own firm. He is a real estate lawyer his parents were both one and that's were he met his wife who had died and that's where he fell in love with Bard who was looking for a firm to join after just getting his license and having a hard time trying to get hired in debt of student loans and unpayed bills. Thranduil has no struggles to accept the love showed towards him and his son legolas from bards family, having a hard time and life raising his beloved son Legolas who isn't as lonely and lost as he thinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interviewed

**Author's Note:**

> Thranduil Falls in love with Bard and his family
> 
> I do not own or take credit for Tolkien or Jackson Works

Mr.Greenleaf, Bard Bowman is here to see you. Thranduil gave a kind smile. He was in a good mood today. Let him in Tauriel he said kindly. Mr. Bowman walked in and thranduil felt his heart stop he shook the offered had a suggested that he take a seat and offered him a beverage any kind even a glass of wine as he poured himself one. To his surprise and amusement Bard said of course. Thranduil was a bit taken back. Hmm bold man you are to take alcohol from your potential employer.  
Potential yes Mr.Greenleaf , I haven't been hired yet.  
Thranduil handed him the glass their hands brushing a bit. Thranduil was impressed so far. As thranduil walked around to the front to bards surprise he sat in the seat next to him.  
Mr.Bowman, Call me Bard if you will.  
Bard, why have you come here to day he asked with authority and charm. It sent shivers down bards spine.  
Bard had the answers on the tip of his tounge but couldn't get them out frozen by Thranduils Blue glaciered eyes. He felt uneccesary blush rise in his cheeks immediately melting his frozen state. Bard then calmly stated you offer the best firrm . Its near my children's schools and pays well to be honest. But now that I'm here it also offers you. Thranduil sat and stared at bard honestly and carefully. Bard thought he had messed up but to his surprise thranduil said you start right now and gave him a smirk stood up and walked to the door bard stood to but stopped when thranduil stopped to lock the door.  
Bard would you mind if I asked you to stay a bit and be interviewed a bit more. Thranduil had appeared closer to him fully in his space. He smelled so sweet like vanilla and spice. He then realized Thranduil had walked back to refill their glasses. Hands brushing again. They sat again and thranduil asked bard if he had a wife. Bard shook his head a bit sad then thranduil said he was widowed as well. My apologies they both said in unisome. They both smiled lightly.  
Thranduil then asked would he ever try and date again. Bard thought that was a bit personal but he had thought about it and said yes  
But I doubt it would be possible I don't think the guy is interested in me I'll have to ask him.  
Thranduil smiled sadly and bard saw it and thought this beautiful man should never show sad smiles then it happened.  
Thranduil Greenleaf would you like to go on a date? Bard was nervous when thranduil didn't say anything and his face was expressionless but he was surprised when thranduil pulled him in for a kiss and he leaned in more. It was perfect and turned into somewhat passionate and filled with list. They didn't and couldn't stop. Thranduil started pulling at bards tie unbuttoning buttons hands going through his shirt. Bard gasped at his touches that were perfect. Bard Nuzzled and sucked at his neck causing thranduil to gasp and moan.  
I want you now Mr.Bowman. That broke bard making him sound of the sexiest noise thranduil had ever heard. Bard quickly made rid of their pants and asking thranduil through biting kisses if he had any lube. Bard wasn't surprised when he said in the safe combo is 2 14 5. He quickly retrieved that and rushed back to a beautiful eatheral Thranduil. He slicked two fingers and started with one in, Thranduil moaned and pushed himself more on his finger. Bard found his prostate when thranduil arched his back and moaned his name. Bard added another one and quickly scissored him and thranduil was a mess sweating and moaning head back and bitting his lips. All of a sudden thranduil gasped inside me now fuck the third. Bard was atouned and turned on by thranduil words even more. He complied and slid in soft and carefully.  
Fuck me now he panted clamping onto bard pulling bard closer hooking his legs on his waste. Bard didn't hesitate thrusting hard into thranduil. He was on top of the world fucking his boss. He heard thranduil moaning and gasping. Taking all his strength not to scream.Bard wanted him to he grabbed Thranduil dick and started pushing him over the edge. Fuck fuck fuck is what thranduil said holding on for dear life as bard fucked him into oblivion. So close bard make me come. Let me come. bard did just that and thranduil came with a loud shout. Bard thrusted into thranduil tightness about two time before he came deep inside him. Thranduil pulled him into a deep passionate kiss licking their cum seductively  
They dressed swiftly and thranduil gave him a card with his address and number be fore bard walked out the door. Good Day Mr.Bowman, Good Day Mr. Greenleaf and bard couldn't help but put a kiss against his cheek before he left. Thranduil was about love bard.


	2. The Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and Thranduil introduce their families

Bard was still standing outside the door and remembered that Thranduil said he started today so he knocked and Thranduil said come in. Bard was odly shy 5 minutes ago he just slept with his boss. Thranduil smiled and said "yes bard?"  
Mr.Greenleaf, I just recalled you said start today what am I to do.   
Bard you just need to go home bring your family to the address I gave you.   
Ok I said dumbly and with blush on my cheeks. Thranduil saw that and assured me there was nothing to be shy about.  
Just as so was about to walk out he aske what I was about to do right now and I said "Go to the mall have lunch buy clothes for tonight for my children and I.  
Thranduil had the sweetest smile and said "Mind If I join You Bard", of course it would be an honor, Mr...... Seriously Bard Call me Thranduil. If course Thranduil. With that he took off and left Tauriel who have us knowing smirks as we left the office arms hooked. We took thranduils car it was a 2015 suburban just as sexy as he was. We laughed and talked in our way to the mall even deciding we would eat at Panera bread. He breifly eclxplained to me that I would be his partner and was impressed by my resume.   
The ride there was about thirty minutes but it was an eventful 30 minutes learning about his business and his personal life  
He said his wife had died when his son was thirteen and didn't take it well at all. He remembered that Bain had said something about Legolas coming to school lit on something and befriended him trying to help him out they are both 17 Sigrid 18 and Tilda 8. Bard didn't mention that Bain and Legolas were friends but he enjoyed the smile he had when he talked vibrantly about Tilda.  
When they arrived at the mall Bard noticed a 1992 red pick up truck that belonged to a certain teenage boy named Bain. His face went white and Thranduil noticed it.   
What's bothering you Bard?  
That truck belongs to my son he almost said shamefully.  
Thranduil assured him it's no problem we were both 17 once. I'm ditching now Bard. Bard smiled at that and said he's still in trouble.  
They walked to the food court and what do you know there is Bain and Legolas Sitting sharing a milkshake rather intamitely. Thranduil was in shock and about to rage over there but Bard Stoped him and said " They look so Happy" let's scold them later. Thranduil still looked confused. He didn't even know his son was interested in guys or girls. Bard saw what Thranduil was thinking and said "I didn't know either."  
Thranduil hooked his arm on Bards and laid his head on his shoulder as they walked through the mall and said should we let them date.  
I don't know Thranduil. We're together now I hope. But they would only be step brothers. Thranduil was smiling while listening to bard talk.  
Already putting a ring on my finger Bard. Bard blushed. Yea I guess I am but who gives a damn let them date.   
Ok it's decided.   
Bard went into a store that Thranduil recomended and of course it would be priced out of his range.   
Don't worry about the money Bard Thranduil sighed and handed him a shirt and jacket with jeans.  
Thranduil threw a scarf in there for himself and payed.  
They went to J-Crew for the Bain and Sigrid Thranduil payed again and Bard saw that Thranduil enjoyed shopping way to much but he had amazing taste. They're last stop was kids Gap for Tilda and Thranduil bought the most precious dress and had to fight hard to let him buy the accessories needed, but how could Bard say no.  
They passed the food court, Bain and Legolas were gone but not yet gone. On the lot Thranduil witness the most teenage thing ever legolas had Bain pinned against the car door just ravishing his mouth and If they thought they were having sex this was the deal closer for the parents.  
Bard and Thranduil coughed at the same time and legolas and bains cheeks went from passion lustful blush to embarrassment blush.  
Legolas and Bain separated both trying to hide they're erections and Thranduil just said both of you follow us in the back seat both of you.   
Me and Thranduil weren't mad just amused Thranduil let out the first snicker I then followed.  
We both looked in the mirror at our sons who had the most confused looks.  
Bain said "You're not mad"  
I'm furious, were furious but we had 2 hours to think about it you have our blessing no sex in any of our houses clear and I so don't get caught by me or me Thranduil said and Bain not by your sisters Bard said and use a condom.  
The boys sat back in embarrassment.  
Legions broke the ice speaking in French of course. 

Vous fréquentez cet homme   
Are you dating this man

Thranduil-Qui, ce est que in problème   
Yes is that a problem 

Non, je suis heureux pour vous   
No I'm happy for you 

Thranduil-Je suis heureux pour toi, fils ainsi   
I am happy for you as well son

They said all with a smile at the end Bard knew everything was ok.

Bard said it was time to pick up Sigrid since Bains driving privileges were provoked Thranduil easily said ok. Bard waited outside the car since it was not the red truck texting her to come to the front drive not the student parking lot  
In the truck Thranduil was flipping through the music stations stoping on nick Jonas Jealous easily getting into the groove embarrassing Legolas just dancing away in his seat. Of course I thought it was the hottest thing ever Thranduils suite hugging him well and his long blonde hair and that smile. Could wait to fuck him later and he was just begging for it and flirting from inside the car. Legolas had slid next to Bain and was snuggled against his chest they were both on there're phones enjoying each other's touch.  
Thranduil and bard were more than happy while they were waiting on Sgrid bard walked around to the drivers seat and said I guess you're my boyfriend.  
I guess youre right and they kissed each other filled with passion.  
The bell rang and Bard saw that Bain and Legolas Were still kissing sweetly and Thranduil blushed and cleared his throat. Bard saw Sigrid walking from the steps and smiled at his eldest who looked a bit concerned she walked over and looked in the window and said who is this and who is Bain kissing she said with s little blush.  
"Boys Thranduil Hissed" Hey Sigrid they said in unison. Hey she said awkwardly and stepped into the car just before she stepped in. Significant this is my boyfriend Thranduil Greenleaf.  
Ok she said simply with a smile and got in completely. Hello Mr. Greenleaf, hello Sigrid Thranduil is just fine. She looked over at her brother and legolas and said I already knew.   
I'm happy for you two.  
Where's Tilda Da, were on our way to get her then to Thranduils office to get my truck then were going to the mall to get Bains truck I need you to drive it home he's on punishment for playing hooky  
Idiots she said way to loudly and Thranduil laughed a melodic laugh and he could tell He and Sigrid would be just fine.  
Picking up Tilda would be the most fun because she's just super excited about every thing. Bard decided he would go in and invited Thranduil in with him. Thranduil was a little hesitant but when he met Tilda he fell in love. As soon as the bell rand she jumped out her chair and ran into her dads arms and immediatly turned Her attention to Thranduil who had the warmest smile ever. Hello Ms.Tilda, hello tall man she reached her arms across to him and he eagerly took her in his arms.   
Who are you mr tall man. Thranduil chuckled at that and smiled I am Thranduil. Why are you with my Da.   
Thranduil looked over to Bard and gave him a look of reassurance, because miss Tilda because he is my Boyfriend.   
Is that ok Ms.Tilda yes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his hair. Bards heart did a tumble.  
Thranduil carried her all the way to the truck because she refused to let go he instructed Legolas and Bain to shif to the back so his precious Tilda may sit closer to him. He buckled her in and hopped back into to the drivers seat. He turned the radio up blasting and we all rocked out to T-Swift. We were back at the firm we kissed before we went our seperated ways for this evening.   
Thranduil called his butler to go the the grocery store and get food for pasta. He was loving his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be To your enjoyment


	3. Dinner and The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all have dinner and then a dessert picnic with a little more desert.

Bard and His family arrive at an beautiful Estate with a Forrest and lake with two boats and a Guest lake House. The house itself is massive. He and his children are in awe and they reach the front porch with Bard looking most handsome with his off white Henley and Leather jacked and and faded blue jeans. His eldest daughter had on a floral violet Tank top fitted but not to fitted and a eggshell linen skirt with a violet floral print on the bottom of the skirt. Tulsa had on a faded blue Jean shorts overall suit with a light pink floral cotton short sleeve shirt with rhine stones on the sleeves a matching headband and pink sketchers with the same type of pink rhinestones make an adorable sight to view. As for Bain he had on black skinny jeans a maroon v neck sweater with a dark blue button up. Thranduil chose that especially for his son Maroon being his favorite color.   
Bard rang the doorbell and it was opened by Thranduil. Thranduil smiled and pulled bard and his crew in.   
Thranduil stole a kiss from bard and then looked to Tilda who was waiting for her kiss. He happily obliged and kissed her little cheek. Bain and Sigrid had found their way to the kitchen to greet a cooking Legolas. Hey babe he said to Bain as Bain walked around to the stove and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek hands wondering down below his hips.   
"Bain!!!" I'm here Sigrid said. At that time Bard, Thranduil, and Tilda walked in and Bain stepped back looking not so innocent and Sigrid had a smirk on his face.  
Thranduil walked over to them and said with a whisper Tilda couldn't hear. "Not in my Fucking Kitchen" His glare could freeze time. Then he turned around with a warm smile time for pasta.  
They all helped set the Table Tilda sat between Bard and Thranduil of course. Bain and legolas sat next to each other. Sigrid sat next to her Da. Thranduil started dinner off with a toast and they started they're meal. Bard and Thranduil filled Tildas Plate with all she asked for and they Helped themselves.   
Thranduil and Bard were all talking to the children. The most interesting was Bain and Legolas awful reason and excuse of why it was necessary to skip school.  
Tildas was boring but amusing because she truly did find what she was saying about arts and crafts fantastic.   
In the end Thranduil directed every one outside saying we could do dishes later. He directed us to the lake were there was a desert picnic and the sun was setting.   
Bain and Legolas grabbed a boat load of the deserts and wondered off even the small pot of chocolate syrup. Bard and Thranduil didn't even ask. Sigrig just took a couple of chocolate covered fruits and a cupcake and went inside the house claiming she was going to watch tv but really going to call a boy.She was totally into the conversation in her phone during dinner blushing everytime she checked her phone.  
So it was Bard and Thranduil and Tilda eating the remainder of sweets watching the sun set.   
Bain and Legolas had gotten comfortable in the lake house.   
Tilda asked if she could go in the house with Sigrid and they willing said yes. Thranduil told Bard to text Sigrid and take her in the media room and puck out some movies theirs pjs in the bathroom closet for her and you. That caught bard off guard.   
So Thranduil is this a sleepover Hmmm.   
Only if you like my babe and he pushed me on my back and went straight for my lips. I opened my mouth eagerly for his tongue.  
Bain and Legolas were far more gone than bard and Thranduil on their second round in the lake.  
Oh my god Thranduil, I want you to ride my dick and scream my name at the stars. That made Thranduil whimper and whine above Bard as he grinded his hips on Bards trying to get the friction he desired.  
Bard rolled Thranduil on his back to undue his shoes and pants and Thranduil slipped out his own shirt and bard removed his clothes before going down on Thranduil who arched immediately and gasped out Bards name.   
Fuck Bard I need your cock in me now. Bard asked where the lube was and Thranduil said the little box in the picnic basket along with a condom this time. Bard didn't ask but Thranduil said I want your come in me just not this second were outside and Bard understood fine.  
Bard slicked his fingers and started with two fingers since he was still a little stretched he scissored him while biting his neck and sucking bruises all over thranduils hot body making him moan and yelp out Bards name.  
Back in the lake house Legolas was riding Bains dick with earnest screaming the most dirty words in French and English and Bain was incoherent and loving every second of his enthusiastic boyfriend on his dick gasping and moaning for him head thrown back in euphoria biting his bottom lip.  
Bard was inserting a 3rd finger and Thranduil was fucking onto them trying to get bard to abuse his prostate. Bard brushed all three fingers and Thranduil shouted and flipped bard on his back and guided his dick quickly to his awaiting hole sinking down on it quickly  
Sigrid put on the little mermaid for Tilda and returned back to her phone flirting with a guy from her gym class  
Legolas took one last thrust and screamed Bains name a little too loud that Bard could hear it and he felt a little awkward but couldn't help but be proud of his son.  
Thranduil started a fast pace hitting his prostate on every thrust and moaning pushing his self up in bards muscled chest and bard was holding his hips hard enough to leave bruises arching his back in such a state of pleasure. Thranduil pleaded he was closed and three more thrusts he was screaming bards name. Bard smirked to himself "Thranduil and Legolas like father like son or is it the other way around and finished off too Thranduil tightening around him.  
They kissed lazily and fell asleep in one of the blankets both fucked out and stuffed.


End file.
